Devil's SirPrize
by GBMistressKio
Summary: Fem sena and monta. Sena's hormones are late kicking in but that does't make her life any easyer if nothing else thay made it harder. lucky for us since things get intersting. sena/shin,sena/hiruma and monta/tesuma


Disclamer: I no one E21

edit1: i have finaly got the program to work so some words are fixed but still need a beta

An: ok since some of ya can't see sena and monta as girls heres a pic: kios-doll-room. deviantart. com/ art/ Devil-Girls-Talent-106089734. Also if you don't get the title serch the song ' When your evil' by voltaire on youtube.

Devils SirPrize

Sena jolted a wake form her dream drenched in sweat and other fluids. The girl growled and got out of bed with an angry flick of the covers.

Pit meowed in annoyance of being awoken form her nice dream of tuna and catnip. The kitten yawned and hoped onto the alarm clock to shut it off knowing her human wouldn't remember to do so now days. Pit shook her head and licked her paw watching her human get ready for a shower and her morning run. She gave an amused mew when Sena ran into the door then opened it to go to the bath room. The kitten yawned and went back to her warm spot.

Sena sighed. Normally she was a morning person with her fast metabolism and all. But lately shes been moody, like well, a teenager. Sena sat her morning run clothes on the counter and striped out of her game controller pj's. The small girl was cursing her late hormones. Wile she never been totally flat during her junior and last year of high school, she still looked like she was ten. Now that she hit her growth spurt. Last year she grew a few inches higher. Now she was becoming more curvy.

The girl wouldn't mind so much if it weren't for the pings in her chest and sides at inconvenient times. Sena checked the water and adjusted the temperature. To be truthfully that wasn't was was annoying her. It was her seeing boys more. Yes she knew of boys before, but as bully's, older brother figures, friends and even someone to look up to. Not as she does now, with desire. It didn't help that she was at a sleep over with Mamori,Monta and Suzuna, talking about the topics they were.

The duel haired girl hissed as the water became to hot and fixed it. Now that the water was at a good temperature she got in carefully as to not slip. The hormones started last summer. But she didn't knowest at the time. During the trip to the beach with the team for summer training she had been staring at the boys on the team, who ware no shirts. Shaking her head of the memory just like the ball to the head did at the time.

Sena graped the shampoo and put some in her hand then after replacing the bottle she scrubbed her head vigorously to get rid of the slowly fading images of the dream. After the Tango contest and the Talent show, thanks to a certen demonic captain, it got worse. She never let it get in the way of the games but practice was another matter entirely. Sena rinsed out the shampoo and repeated the steps for the condoner. She was starting to calm down and become her usual self. She grabbed the soap and scrubbed down. Sena blushed at a thought that flit by on bat wings. Sighing the girl finished quickly. Turning off the water and stepping out.

More thoughts flited by laughing in a very familiar ' keke' as she dried her self off.

'Hiruma is evil, pure evil. He even tortures me at home and hes not here!'

Sena blinked and rapidly rubbed her head with the towel.

' Not that I want him here, in the bath room with me....Not going there!'

The girl speedily got dressed in her underwear, plain white tee, Grey sweat pants and sweater. She ran out of the house and away form the laughing evil thoughts. She didn't slow down until she got to her usual running place.

Sena spun at her name being called.

"Sena-Chan!"

She turned and saw Sakuraba and Shin running up behind her. She smiled and waved at them," Sakuraba-San, Shin-San!" She had told both to call her Sena since her last name was long and they have been friends for a few years more or less. The trio got in tune with each others pace, which was slower, for Sakuraba to keep up, then normal jogs.

Sakuraba and Sena chatted for a bit until Sakuraba ran out of breath and had to stop to get his breath back. Sena toped with the blond looking at the boy worriedly.

Shin had stopped a bit farther and asked the duo behind him,"Is everything OK?"

"Hai." Sena answered for Sakruraba then added for her self," Every thing is OK in your caboose."

Sakuraba choked on air, surprised at the bluntness in the usably polite and timid girls words.

Sena squeaked and covered her mouth blushing a bright red.

Shin turned to his fellow joggers looking quizzically, as much as he could with his usably stone featured face, at Sena.

Sena sputtered and stumbled over words then rushed out," I gotta get ready for school! Bye!" Sena dashed home leaving the two seniors behind.

"But I do not have a caboose." Shin stated watching the girl runaway.

Sakuraba sighed. Looks like they need to talk again. Shaking his head she put a hand on Shins shoulder explaining," She means she likes your butt."

Shin nodded and watched the dust devils dance around before dispersing.

Sena skidded in the front door past her startled father who was heading for work. Her mother watched her run up stairs to her room.

Sena's mother put a hand to her cheek thoughtfully as her husband left for work,"What has go into that child?"

Sena slammed her bedroom door behind her cursing her evilly laughing hormones.

" What made me say something so dumb like that!" she smacked her face and got into her hunter green school uniform. Once she was done she had breakfast with her mother who was asking her what happened on her morning jog. Sena mumbles an excuse around a piece of toast and grabbing her bag on the way she went out the front door again. Sena took her time walking to school. They didn't have morning practice but hay did that afternoon.

'It's rather nice to take my time rather then to run all the way to school.' the duel tone brown haired girl mused and did some window shopping. She heard a loud commonsion. Sena looked around to see what the source was. She fallowed the stares of the muttering disapproving crowd to a arugeing couple. Sena choked on the last piece of her toast.

'Agon-San! Really, in public to!' Sena sweat dropped at the unconcerned look on the dreaded boys face. She moved along not wanting to catch his sight. But it wasn't to be her day today.

"Why! Tell me why you are braking up with me! Am I not cute enough for you?!" The girl was hysterical.

Agon just surged," I got board with your content nagging and clambering for praise." The ladies in the crowd gasped in afrontment as if he said those words to them.

Sena nearly faceplanted. The girl mentally plead the larger boy,'Learn some attic Agon-San!'

The crazed dumped girl stared at her ex," With those words you just lost all the available girls to date! What are you going to do now!" The girl was raving, stark mad with anger.

"I have no use for ugly girls like you and those here." Agon glanced at the crowd and spotted Sena.

Sena looked back like a deer caught in headlights.

'oh sheep!' The girl squeaked inside as Agons god reflex went into work.

"Except this one." Agon finished with a smirk holding the girl in his arms. Like one would a child.

Sena inwardly fumed exnoreing the angry rants of the jilted girl and the murmurer of the crowd.

' Agon- sans arm is.....not going there!' Shooing off the laughing evil thoughts that haunt her she sighed. Then some other thoughts that she didn't know that was roosting in her flutter up to her. She found she liked these. Sena attempted to smirk evilly but it came out as a cute smile.

"Agon-Chan." The small girls sweet voice dripped with surger getting the older boys attrition, or it might have been the ' Chan',"I have embarrassed you once before I can do it again."

Agon looked at the girl he was holding. She looked like a small angel he captured,pure innocence. So why was warning bells going off.

"You wouldn't. You're not that way." Agons voice held convention of this, but he was watching the girl closely.

Sena just giggled sweetly and simply said,"Do you really want to try me? " She was spending too much time around Hiruma. Not that she could help that fact.

Agon had a healthy sence of self prevention and put the girl down.

" I'll tell Hiruma-San you said Hi." The girl continued on her way.

Was that a threat?

"Don't bother." Agon snorted,"I'll say hello to that fucking trash later." The man left the scene as well. The crowd dispersed leaving the jilted girl to rage to her self, but not before someone called the nice men in white for her.

Sena was giggling to herself.

'No wonder Hiruma loves to do this. When you know you can get away with it....I need to stop seeing him. But how? Hes my frickin Capitan and teammate!' The girl ruffled her hair in annoyance. Which had grown to shoulder length since it has been cut by Hiruma when she joined the American Football Club. She was still talking mentally to herself when she reached the gates and was promptly tackled.

At first she thought it was Shin but then realized she wasn't in pain or gasping for breath. Well as much as she would have been if it had been the tall running back on her, but it was her friend.

Monta sat up she was grinning impossibly wide.

Sena looked at her best friend and sat up," Okay what happened?"

"Tesuma asked me out!" The monkey girl all but squealed.

The running back stared at the reseaver for abit before grinning.

" Thats wonderful Monta!" Sena grabbed Montas hand and stood up pulling the other girl with her.

"Were going on a date tomorrow!" Monta jumped up. Then the girl paled,"Nervous, Max! What do I do! What do I ware!"

Sena sweatdroped and tried to calm the girl down. 'It just hit her now?'

" I don't know we'll ask Mamori-nee" Sena advised Monta.

Monta nodded and dragged Sena off to find the older girl. The bell rung,"No! Stupid bell why now!"

Sena laughed and they headed to class. It wasn't until lunch that they got time to talk to Mamori and Suzuna. Sena's head hurt as Mamori listed every thing a girl should do, how to dress and how to act on a date. Suzuna and Monta ate every word.

'Like i'm ever gonna date any time soon.' Sena thought chewing the rice form the bento Mamori made her. To bad the fates have other plans for you Sena. The bell rang for the kids to finish up eating and return to class. Sena was thankful for once for the bell, since it saved her form any more of Mamori's dating rules. Rest of the day went by uneventfully, but the peace never lasts long.

The two tone girl was cursing her luck. For practice the Devil Bats where having a mock game with the White Knights. She wasn't too eager to play because of her little slip up on her morning jog. Not that she would go agiant Hiruma despite her mornings embarrassment. She had an healthy love for life, but it seems she had an unhealthy fondness for sadism.

Thankfully the game took up most of their thoughts. Sena sighed in releave at the end of the game and took off her helmet, and winced at the soreness that was half form Shins tackles and half form growing pains. The girl blinked as Shin walked over. Her releave was short lived.

"I like your butt too." The socially inept boy said to the extremely red faced girl. Unforgettably both teams heard this. Sakuraba face palmed missing a slight pouting glare form the embarrassed girl.

Every one missed the sharp look Hiruma sent Shin. Good thing too otherwise they would have ran for the hills.

"Thank you, Shin-San." The girl made a quick getaway. She was not going to hear the end of this.

Shin blinked,"Why did she run away?" He turned to his friend with a confused look.

"I think I need to teach you manners before I explane. Where's Tamaki when you need him." The reseaver was getting a Shin-migration.

'Why me?' Sena gave a mental sob enduring questions form her girl friends. After the guys changed in the changing room, Monta and Sena changed.

"Shut up Monta." The duel toned girl told the grinning monkey girl.

"I didn't say anything." Her voice held laughter. Sena glared at her friend and threw a towel at Monta. The girls horsed around a few minuets. Monta was the first to be fully dressed.

"Mamori-nee and Suzuna-Chan are having cream puffs after we're done changing I'll see you out side." Sena waved as Monta exited the changing room. For the umpteenth time the small girl sighed. She knew she'd get lectured by Mamori.

Sena changed out of her football uniform and into her school uniform. She was as far as to getting her skirt and shirt on when she felt a presence behind her. The girl squeaked as long fingered hands groped her small breasts.

"Che if you and the fucking monkey grow any more I'll have to buy special equipment." The voice of her captain hissed in an annoyed tone, in her ear. She shivered at the breath ghosting her ear and his hands on her.

Two thoughts entered her head,'Sorry to inconvenience you.' and ,'I don't think I grow that big.'

Sena coughed her face red and asked in a small voice when Hiruma didn't let go,"Um. Can I finish changing?"

Hiruma 'che'd again but let the small girl go.

Sena was glad he did and finished fixing up her shirt. She was grabbing her jacket and shoes when she heard rustling behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Hiruma striping out of his uniform. Sena once again turned very red and ran out of the changing room.

The girl put on her shoes and jacket in familiar moments form being late to school on many occasions. She swore she heard the demons familiar 'Kekekeke!' as she exit the clubhouse.

'Damn demon you're not helping things!' The girl mentally shouted as she ran to her group of friends.

End note- I blame my sister Engel for the last bit. She kept tellin me of her exabisionist naibor. I need a beta anyone up for it? Love the seiris or hate it their will be more! Till the next installment of the 'Devil' series, TTFN


End file.
